


Vae victis

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: все умерли





	Vae victis

**Author's Note:**

> дженовый рейтинг

— Времени мало, — говорит Ривай.

Небо над его головой горит красными огнями, вспыхивают тут и там яркие искры, полыхает зарница.

Эрен устало кладет голову ему на плечо, длинные волосы скользят по когда-то белой ткани рубашки.

Внизу слышны крики, жалобно стонет под мощными ударами полотно ворот. Эрену кажется, что он улавливает ритм в этом шуме — и ритм этот совпадает с его сердцебиением. Сердце стучит, ускоряется, как будто торопится к неминуемому концу. Хочет наконец-то отдохнуть. Остановиться.

Когда Армина выворачивало кровью и желчью, Эрен даже не думал, что тоже мог отравиться. Теперь он все понимает и жалеет, что не отравился. Тогда все закончилось бы намного быстрее.

Но не удалось бы попрощаться с Риваем.

Ветер доносит запах сожженных тел. Отсюда, с крыши самой высокой башни, прекрасно видно черные, обуглившиеся трупы, валяющиеся за крепостной стеной. И свежий деревянный помост на холме напротив замка. Хисторию повесили как безродную нищенку, обычную воровку из подземного города. Ее простое белое платье ветер надувает, как мешок из-под муки, вывешенный на просушку перед мельницей. Босые ноги слегка покачиваются над слетевшими с них сандалиями и мокрым пятном на досках.

Повсюду вокруг виселицы лежат убитые люди. Разорванные, раздавленные, иногда — разрезанные на части.

Не успели.

Среди врагов не осталось ни одного человека с УПМ, Ривай расправился с последними из них, но от этого не легче, перевес все равно на их стороне.

Обрубки ног даже не дымятся. Сил на регенерацию не осталось. Он обращался пять раз и полностью выдохся. Это сражение они уже проиграли. Возможно, в тот момент, когда в страшной агонии умер Армин. Возможно, еще раньше.

— Тебе надо убираться отсюда, — говорит Ривай. Он весь забрызган кровью — и это не кровь титанов.

— Я не смогу.

Ривай в очередной раз проверяет баллоны с газом. Его еле хватило, чтобы отбить Эрена и принести сюда. Они чуть не сорвались с самого края башни, когда залетели на нее.

— Я потерял Фарлана, Изабель. Я потерял Эрвина. Я не могу потерять тебя.

— Прости.

Даже если бы Эрен смог обратиться — им больше некуда идти. Все их оставшиеся друзья погибли здесь. Уходить просто нет смысла.

Ворота наконец поддаются и с треском проламываются внутрь двора.

— Как ты хочешь? — спрашивает Ривай, безотчетно касаясь рукоятки ножа на поясе.

— Меня слишком много резали сегодня, — отвечает Эрен. — И стреляли в меня тоже многовато.

Он думает, сможет ли Ривай свернуть ему шею или задушить его так быстро, чтобы было не очень мучительно. Думает, не начнет ли сопротивляться против воли, а еще — не подведет ли тело, начав вдруг регенерировать в последней бессмысленной попытке спастись.

— Хорошо, — кивает Ривай, но ничего не делает, глядя вниз, на затекающую в разбитые ворота толпу.

— Одарим силой сразу двух детишек, — говорит Эрен, прижимаясь к Риваю сильнее.

Тот молча обнимает его, гладит по плечу. И Эрен успокаивается, ведь у Ривая такие сильные руки.


End file.
